dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Black Dragon
This article has been subjected to a whole lot of vandalism, to the point where it's inaccurate and needs a cleanup. Would anyone be willing to take this one on? Marrionetta 00:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I Think Black Dragons And Alt. Black Dragons Are AWESOME!! (: 21:52, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Release date of the alt. Blacks Does anyone have the release date that the Alternative Blacks started to show up as hatchies?A little dragon girl 21:48, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Rarity Blacks are fairly uncommon now. For some reason they aren't being dropped very often at all, and I have not seen a Black on the AP for about a month now. So I changed their status. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]It’s getting cold outside... 05:49, June 4, 2011 (UTC) The first dragon ever made on dragon cave history s*** thats awsomely awsome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Actually, they should be changed back to uncommon. It is quite easy to find them dropped in the AP now a days, and I have seen a few (But not many) in the cave. I've caught about 16 just in this month. KikiMonster 23:36, February 21, 2012 (UTC)KikiMonster Black Dragon in Jungle http://dragcave.net/view/E6rNA I caught one in the jungle... I'm camping out now in the jungle to see if I can grab a screenshot or if I can catch or see another. But I'm absolutely positive I grabbed it in the jungle. That would mean Black Dragons are in all of the biomes like magis. Putting this in talk first because it seems like a big change and I wanted to see if any of you had spotted one in the jungle as well. 03:23, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Ledia The male regular black has also a Holiday sprite 18:22, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Guys, I have been realizing over the corse of me trying to find rare blacks (which I have two) I have noticed that if you breed a Gold Dragon with a common Black Dragon it has a more likely chance of it being a rare. If you breed two of the common Black Dragons there is a less likely chance of getting a rare, but in my case in one of my breedings between two of my blacks I happened to get a rare on my second try. And most of the Rare Black Dragon have a lineage of a Gold and a Black. Just saying. A Bronze Level Dragon Caver (this was posted on May 5 2013), -FireScorch Third subspecies This dragon have 3 subspecies (see DC encyclopedia ->https://dragcave.net/dragonopedia/6). Where i can finde third? :These are not sub-species, but Alternative Forms (or "Alts"). You can find information about them and how to obtain them on the article itself. If you require support in the future, please start a thread on our instead as Talk Pages are for discussing ideas or issues about the article itself. p.s. Don't forget to sign your posts with four ~'s ;) : -- { 01:51, September 24, 2017 (UTC) }